amor platonico
by Guitar Master
Summary: tai x gatomon, gatomon se enamora de tai y no sabe que hacer asi que es ayudada por kari


Amor platónico

Gatomon estaba en el brazo del sofá y observó su objeto secreto de afecto como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Kari ya se había ido a la escuela, los padres dejan el apartamento antes de que ninguno de sus hijos se despiertan y que sólo la dejaron sola con él durante unos breves momentos maravillosos.

"Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego Gatomon." Tai saludó al salir del apartamento. Gatomon saludó de vuelta rápida, y cuando la puerta se cerró dio un leve gemido.

"¿Por qué no puedo obtener el valor de simplemente decirle cómo me siento?" Se preguntó a sí misma. ¿Cómo se sintió? La verdad es que había comenzado sólo recientemente a sentir algo por el hermano mayor de Kari. Ella lo conocía desde hacía años, y siempre lo había respetado por su capacidad de liderazgo. Y desde que había llegado a la Tierra, su respeto por él aumentó, al ver cómo se protege Kari.

Gatomon se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación de Kari. Saltó de la cama y se acurrucó en la almohada.

Tai, Tai, Tai, la idea de que él se negó a salir de su cabeza. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, entonces tal vez tendría una oportunidad con él. Si ella era un ser humano, tal vez había realmente fijara en ella.

¿Qué podía pensar en ella lo sabe? Es probable que la veía como nada más que la mascota de Kari o algo así, que hablaban de vez en cuando, pero ... nunca se sintió realmente se preocupaba por ella como ella lo hizo. Pero en realidad, ¿cómo podría él posible?

Si yo era un ser humano ... o si sólo era un Digimon. Sonrió al imaginar lo que un Taimon podría ser similar. Ella llamó a un número de sus fantasías del momento en Tai habría entrado, decirle que la amaba y besarla. Por supuesto, era sólo una fantasía, y ella sabía que nunca sería real.

Se agarró a la almohada tratando desesperadamente de no rasgar con sus garras. Sintió dolor, pero no fue un dolor que estaba acostumbrado. Ella había recibido la tortura cuando prestó servicios con Myostismon, y esto fue muy diferente. Se sentía ... frío, terrible.

Ella olfateó y dejó escapar un sollozo la garganta. Ella nunca se lo podía decir, ni a nadie. Eso era cierto, ¿qué pasaría si se enteraran? Tai pensaría que estaba enferma, y la odiaba. Y ella no quería eso, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

¿Por qué fue tan difícil amar? Gatomon piensa desesperadamente. ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de Veemon o Patamon? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Tai?

Ella había tratado de ignorarlo, ella trató de olvidarse de él, pero no fue posible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras levantaba la cabeza un poco.

"Me encanta Tai, pero nunca puedo estar con él." Ella susurró la verdad cruel con ella.

"¿Por qué no?" Una cuestión dulce voz detrás de ella le pidió. Los ojos de Gatomon se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar hacia atrás para ver Kari estaba a la puerta de la habitación.

"Kari-III no ... decir ..." La voz de Gatomon tropezó tratando de pensar en una mentira rápida.

Kari sonrió cálidamente. "Sí lo hiciste. Siento no resolver esto antes." Kari se sentó junto a su amigo Digimon.

"¿Por qué estás casa de todos modos?" Gatomon le preguntó con una vaga curiosidad.

"He olvidado mi bolso, tuvimos que volver a buscarlo. Pero eso no es importante, lo es." Kari respondió. "Usted está en el amor con mi hermano."

Gatomon miró al suelo con tristeza. "Estoy Kari lo siento ..." Ella probablemente piensa que soy un bicho raro ahora.

"¿Por qué lo siento? Tú no has hecho nada malo, y me alegro de que te guste Tai." Kari aseguró. Gatomon miró a su confusa.

"Tú estás contento? ¿Cómo es posible ser feliz? Un animal digitales está enamorada de su hermano mayor."

Kari negó con la cabeza. "No, tú, mi mejor amigo se ha enamorado de mi hermano. ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Me encantaría que usted y Tai para convertirse en una pareja."

Una expresión de pura incredulidad apareció en el rostro de los Digimon. Ella dtook un segundo para asegurarse de que había oído bien. Kari sonrió asegurando caliente.

"Vamos Gatomon, ustedes dos no se puede tener más en común. Durante toda mi vida Tai trató de protegerme, y que ha hecho lo mismo desde que te conocí. Y eso es precisamente eso comienzo, ustedes dos están prácticamente hechos el uno otros ". Kari aseguró.

"Excepto que no soy humano." Gatomn dijo con tristeza.

Kari puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gatomon. "Eres humano para mí. Y apuesto a Tai se podía ver como eso."

"Kari ... no lo sé ..."

"No te preocupes Gatomon, quiero ayudar." Kari aseguró. Un corto silencio siguió antes de Kari rompió. "¿Me puedes decir exactamente cuando comenzó a sentirse de esta manera acerca Tai?"

Gatomon miró al suelo por un momento, sintiéndose ligeramente más claro ahora que Kari había dado su apoyo a la sensación de de Tai. Ella sonrió un poco y miró a su mejor amiga. "Recuerdo cómo empezó muy bien ..."


End file.
